The Cat and Tiger
by IcexColdxPrincess
Summary: Mayumi finally returns to the town she was born in and hopes to finally find others with Shugo Charas of their own. At school she is invited to become Guardian with Amu and the others. How will that affect her relationship with Ikuto? IkutoxOC
1. Info

**Name: Mayumi Ikoma**

Age: (However old they are when they reach 7th grade.)

Personality\Other: I'm mostly a tomboy. I love sports, but I will be girly once in a while. My outfits are mostly punk, with dark colours and the occasional light one. I'm confidant, but I can be a bit bossy.

Apperance: Long white hair, and yellow\orange eyes.

Chara Name: Mika

Apperance: Short orange hair and green eyes. Has tiger ears and tail. Wears a dark blue T-shirt with a black vest over top and has a dark blue skort.

Personality: Shy at times, but mostly hyperactive and outgoing.

Character Change: I become really hyper instead of my usual quiet self. I also end up being slightly girly and cutesy, which really damages my reputation.

Character Transformation: I grow a tiger tail and ears. I wear a cute black dress. My transformation is called Orange Jewel.


	2. Chapter 1

**'Why did we have to move?! I was perfectly happy! A new school... I hope I can make some friends....' **I sigh and pack my bag for school.

"A new school. I hope we'll be able to make some friends. I would prefer some other guardian charas though..." sighs Mika.

I give her an encouraging smile and say, "Don't worry, maybe we'll get lucky this time."

"But the other schools we've been to, no one has had a guardian chara. What makes you think there'll be some here? Plus, there's no guarantee we won't move again," says Mika.

"Though we've gone back to where we started. We were born here, well I was, then we moved. We moved and moved again. After five moves we finally end up back here," I explain.

"Yeah. And maybe you'll see your boyfriend!" says Mika slyly.

"He was not my boyfriend! He was a friend and he was a boy, but nothing more. Plus, we were too young to be dating. I wonder if anyone would remember me," I exclaim. Mika shrugs and I pick up my bag.

"Don't you think you'll get in trouble for wearing your uniform like that?" asks Mika.

"No. And even if I did, it's too late to change back now and I won't buy a new one," I say. Mika shrugs again and I lock the door.

FF to When I Get to School

"Okay class, we have a new student. Her name is Mayumi Ikoma," says the teacher while I just stare blankly at the class. I scan the classroom and walk over to the only free desk. I was sitting beside an energetic looking boy with spiky brown hair.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Kukai Souma," said the boy enthusiastically. I give him a quick smile and focus my eyes on the board. I had asked Mika to take a look around the school so I could find my way around without getting lost.

FF to After School

'I don't have any reason to hang around here anymore, but I don't want to go home just yet.'

"Did you see any interesting places on your tour?" I ask Mika when she comes back.

"Well, there was this one place that looked really beautiful. I'll take you there," was Mika's reply before she flew away. I run after her, and find that we stopped in front of a big building that looked to be made of glass. Mika goes up to the glass and presses against it. She pulls back in surprise and hides behind me. Before I could ask what was wrong, three girls and two guys, one of whom was Kukai, ran out of the building. I cock my head slightly to the side and give them a puzzled look.

"Oh! Ikoma-san! What are you doing here?" inquires Kukai.

I shrug and say, "I was just passing by when I saw this building and thought I would get a better look at it."

"Oh! These are my friends. The pink haired girl is Amu Hinamori. The blonde boy is Tadase Hotori. The Black haired girl is Nadeshiko Fujisaki and last but not least the youngest is Yaya Yuiki," introduces Kukai as he points to each one of them. As I was examining them I noticed what looked like shugo charas. I walk a bit closer to them and figured that they really are charas.

My eyes light up and a smile spreads across my face. They stare at me weirdly and Amu opens her mouth, but I cut her off.

"I though I would never find anyone else with them! What are your names? And whose are you?" I ask the little charas.

"Is she talking to us?" asks a pink cheerleader. I nod my head and wait for a reply.

"You can see us?!" asks the one with a star on his head.

I smile politely and say, "Well, yeah! I'm sorry if I startled you... I'm just so glad to finally meet some other charas!"

"That's perfectly okay. We were only wondering why you can see use, since you don't seem to have a shugo chara," replies a girl chara in a kimono.

My eyes open slightly and I say, "That's right! When she saw you she ran away... Mika! You can come out now."

"If you say so," says a voice and Mika comes down from the treetops. Everyone looks shocked, people and charas alike.

"This is Mika, my shugo chara," I say smiling.

"I'm Temari, pleasure to meet you. My owner is Nadeshiko."

"I'm Pepe, lets play! My owner is Yaya."

"I'm Kiseki the ruler of the world! My loyal servant is Tadase."

"I'm Ran!"

"I'm Su."

"And I'm Miki. We all belong to Amu."

"I'm Daichi and I'm with Kukai."

"Nice to meet you all," me and Mika say at the same time.

FF to Night Time

'I can't sleep.' "Hey, Yumi-chan are you awake?" inquires Mika. I smile and sit up.

"I can't seem to go to sleep," I say. Mika nods and I walk over to my closet to find something to wear. I finally pick out my outfit and I open the window. "Mika," I say. She nods and we both say, "Character change!" I grow tiger ears and tail, but my outfit doesn't change. I quickly jump out of the window and land carefully and quietly in a nearby tree.


	3. Chapter 2

'Hmm... I can still remember the disappointment on his face when I said I had to move. I can also remember how happy and excited his sister was.' I keeping jumping from tree to tree with Mika right on my tail, quite literally. 'Why did I think of that?'

"Whats wrong Yumi-chan?" asks my worried chara when she notices my expression.

I shake my head and say, "Don't worry. Its nothing, I was just thinking about Tsukiyomi-san from when I was younger."

"I wonder if you'll recognize him if you see him again," ponders Mika.

"I wonder that too," I say softly as I jump out of a tree and begin walking to the park. I was wondering around the park aimlessly when I heard a violin playing.

'That sounds beautiful! I wonder who's playing it.' "Come on Mika! I want to see who's playing that violin," I call as I begin to run towards the sound. Mika was following close behind. We run through some bushes and get to a hill. I look to the top of the hill a see a boy playing. He had midnight blue hair and was wearing all black.

"He looks like he's a student," said Mika voicing my thoughts. I scan the area and see a little lump moving up and down as if breathing. Mika flys up to the lump and comes back quickly. "It's a chara! A very cute one at that," said Mika blushing slightly.

"I wonder if he's his?" I wonder. While I was thinking I heard the song end. The boy turns around and his eyes widen ever so slightly when he notices me. He puts his violin away and pokes the chara awake.

"Come on Yoru, were leaving," he says. The chara mumbles something and gets up. The boy comes down the hill and turns to leave. I reach out a hand and grab his shoulder. He turns to me and asks, "What do you want?"

"I-I was wondering if you would play another song," I say blushing slightly.

"No," he says and turns to go again.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" He turns and faces me.

He spots Mika sitting on my shoulder and says, "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." My eyes widen noticeably. He looks at me puzzled.

"D-did you happen to know a girl when you were younger? And then she had to move away when you were about 11?" I ask timidly.

He gives me a searching look and finally answers, "Yes I did." My eyes light up and a smile grows on my face.

"What was her name?" I ask eagerly.

He gives me a questioning look and says, "Mayumi Ikoma, why do you care?" I feel my heartbeat speed up and I could feel Mika moving around on my shoulder. I smile even wider and I tackle him into a hug. His eyes open wider and he falls back at the force of the impact. Yoru comes over to see what was the thump he heard.

"Ikuto, it's really you! I thought you might have moved by now!" I exclaim as tears start to leak out of my eyes.

"Yumi?" questions Ikuto. I nod my head and he smiles slightly and returns the hug.

**FF to Almost the End of the Day**

_(Just so you know, the meeting with Ikuto happened around 12am and now its about 3pm)_

'Man school is so boring.' "It's almost time for school to end," says Mika excitedly.

_***~*Flashback*~***_

_I was sitting in my desk when Kukai came over. _"_Hey, we were hoping that you would come to have some tea after school today, in the Royal Garden," says Kukai handing me an envelope with a red seal._

"_Okay, I'll defiantly be there," I say with a smile._

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world!" exclaims Mika excitedly. __I give him a shy, warm smile and he smiles back. The bell rings and I pack up my lunch. 'I can't wait!'_

_***~*End of Flashback*~***_

The bell rings and everyone gets ready to leave. I eagerly stuff all my books and homework into my backpack and hurry out the door. I bump into Kukai on my way out. "Opps, sorry Kukai-san," I say blushing slightly.

"It's no problem. And call me just Kukai," he says with a big smile. I walk with him to the Royal Garden only making a bit of small talk. 'I don't know why, but I'm way less shy then normal. Maybe Mika has finally rubbed off on me.' We reach the garden and he opens the door and leads me inside. It was very beautiful inside, and I couldn't help wonder why they wanted me to meet with them.


End file.
